


Love on Top

by supremethunder



Category: Actor - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Character(s) of Color, Dork Chris Evans, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, POV Chris Evans, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When Chris Evans approached you to do an interview to get prepared for a future role in the TV series, Defending Jacob, you didn't expect much except an hour-long conversation talking about your work. What you didn't expect was a desire to get to know him and spend time with him outside your work.Chris Evans/Reader
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 7





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Chris Evans reader-insert. As much as I love reading them, I've been against writing these types of stories because I know I'll never be able to portray them in the same way I portray fictional characters, and I know next to nothing about him except how he is in interviews and talk shows. But who on this website does? But enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this mini-series. I'm not sure how long it's going to be. I'm just sort of going with the flow on this story.

When you overheard one of your bosses talking with your co-workers that a celebrity would be showing up at your firm today, you didn’t think much of it. The work that you did as a prosecutor in Boston usually meant dealing with clients that had a lot of money, which was always good for business. You weren’t the type of person to fawn over celebrities and when it came to your work, you refused to let that interfere with your money. Even when you found out that Chris Evans would be the so-called celebrity showing up and specifically asked to see you.

“So, what can I do for you, Mr. Evans?” you ask, lacing your fingers together and your elbows resting on your desk.

“Call me Chris,” Chris corrects with a polite smile. “I know you’re probably busy so I won’t take up a lot of your time.”

“I appreciate that.” You nod, a small smile gracing your lips.

“I’m not here to be one of your clients.” Chris began. “I’m here for advice.”

You raise an eyebrow at this. “Advice on what?”

“Being a prosecutor. I’m going to be playing the role of a prosecutor in an upcoming TV series. I want to learn as much as I can about what it takes to be a successful prosecutor before we start filming. You’re one of the best prosecutors in Boston and I figured learning from you would be a helluva lot better than reading about it on Google.”

You sat in silence for a few seconds, taking in Chris’s words. It was flattering to hear Chris thought highly enough of you to reach out to you to get advice on what you did for a living. However, you weren’t crazy about the idea of ignoring your work just for the sake of one celebrity, no matter how attractive he was or how many movies he was in. None of which you had seen because you just didn’t have the time to.

“As flattered as I am that you thought of me and my firm to get advice for this role you’re preparing for, what exactly are you proposing, Chris? I’m gonna be real with you for a second. Is that cool?”

“That’s cool with me,” Chris said.

“I’m a real ass prosecutor and I don’t have the time or the energy to have someone follow me around all day while I work. I already have enough white men breathing down my neck about my job. So, if that’s what you had in mind I can’t offer you that.”

Chris laughs in amusement at your words before he shakes his head. “No, no. I promise it’s nothing like that. I was thinking more of a…well, sitting down and doing an interview. An informal one. I’ll prepare a list of questions that I’d like to ask about being a prosecutor and you just give me an answer based on your own experiences.”

“Okay, that’s something I could work with.” You nod.

“Great, what time works best for you?”

“Let me see.”

You turn in your revolver chair to face your desktop computer and look through your work schedule before you spot an opening in your schedule.

“How about this Sunday afternoon?” You ask, turning to face Chris.

“Sunday works,” Chris said with a nod of his head. “How about that coffee shop that’s a few blocks from here?”

“Wait, you don’t want to meet back here?” You ask, confusion evident in your voice.

“I did say informal interview.” Chris chuckles.

“…That you did. Okay, how does one sound?”

“Works for me.”

“Okay, here’s my card. Call me when you get there.” You hand Chris a business card.

“Will do,” Chris takes your card before slipping it into his wallet. “I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. It was nice meeting you, (Name). Hope you don’t mind if I call you by your first name.”

“Sure, as long as it’s not my full government name.” You said with a small smirk.

Chris laughs, grabbing onto his chest. “Yeah, I’m definitely glad I met you. So, I’ll uh, see you this Sunday at one?”

“Yeah, see you Sunday.”

Little did you know this would be the first of many ‘informal interviews’ that you would have with Chris.


	2. The Interview

When you arrive at the coffee shop on Sunday at your designated time, you half expected to see a bunch of other patrons enjoying coffee and lunch. Instead, you found it completely empty save for the employees that were working up at the front and in the kitchen.

“The hell? Why’s it so empty in here?” you mumble under your breath.

When a female employee at the counter spots you stepping inside the coffee shop, they rush over to you. “Are you (Name)?” they ask.

“Yeah, that’s me.” your brows knitted in confusion.

“Chris Evans is waiting for you in the back,” she said with a grin. “He rented out the coffee shop for the afternoon.”

“ _Really_?” You look at her taken aback. You look behind her only to find Chris sitting at a booth in the back as the waitress promised. When your eyes meet, he holds up a hand in greeting.

“Mhm, you’re so lucky!” The waitress whines.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna… go to the back then.” You walk around the waitress and walk to the back of the coffee shop to sit at the booth where Chris was.

“Hey, (Name),” Chris said with a smile. “Thanks for meeting with me.”

“No problem. Did you really rent out this coffee shop just so the two of us could talk?” You sat down in the booth and set your purse and phone down.

“I did. I didn’t exactly want other customers to overhear about the work I’m doing for this role. I’d like to keep it under wraps.” Chris explained.

Now it all made sense. From a business standpoint, the last thing Chris needed was a customer to overhear about his future role in a new TV series and spreading it all over social media. It was smart. For some reason, you couldn’t help but feel just a little disappointed that it was the only reason he wanted to have the coffee shop alone with you. Just a little. However, you didn’t let that deter you and decided to jump right into the interview.

“That’s smart.” You said. “So, what questions do you have for me, Chris?”

“Wow, straight to the point, huh?” Chris chuckles. “I’ve actually got a lot of them.”

“All right, well, ask away.”

“You want anything to eat before we get started? I’ve got a feeling we’ll be here for a while. Can’t have you answering questions on an empty stomach.”

“I guess some hot chocolate and a sandwich would be nice.”

After placing your order with the waitress that you met earlier, you and Chris jumped right into his questions. When Chris told you that he had a lot of questions, you realized that he wasn’t kidding. He came prepared with a notebook with several pages of questions. The questions at first were general like asking you what a typical day was like for you as a prosecutor or how you became one. 

The questions became more detailed, asking about various what-if scenarios and how a prosecutor would handle the matter in court. He even sprinkled in some legal jargon and used it correctly, which showed that he had done his homework. By the time you got more than halfway through Chris’s questions, about two hours had passed when you checked the time on your phone.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said we’d be here for a while.” You stretch your arms above your head, resisting the urge to yawn.

“I told you.” Chris smiles in a sheepish fashion. “If you need something else to eat or drink, just let me know. It’s on me. I’m the one taking up your time after all.”

“Well, since you are taking up my time, how about ordering me one of those chocolate croissants?”

“Wow, hot chocolate _and_ a chocolate croissant. You’ve really got a sweet tooth, huh?” Chris smiles before he began to laugh.

You felt your cheeks grow warm as he threw his head back and laughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, and? What’s wrong with hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make fun of you. It’s just when I first met you last week you came off as this tough-as-nails, no-nonsense lawyer that didn’t take anybody’s bullshit. But seeing you order all this sweet stuff, it’s kind of well, cute if I’m being honest.” Chris admits.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.” You fold your arms across your chest, biting back a small smile.

“It was, I promise.”

You shake your head in amusement before you call the waitress over and order yourself a chocolate croissant. For the next thirty minutes, Chris continued probing your brain with his list of questions while you savor your croissant and polish off the rest of your hot chocolate.

“Well, that’s all the questions I’ve got. This helped me a lot. Thanks again, (Name).” Chris smiles at you gratefully and closes his notebook.

“Glad I could be of service. Maybe I can catch the show at some point when it finally airs. To be honest, I haven’t seen any of your other works so I wouldn’t be able to compare the show to everything else you’ve done.” You confess.

“Really, that’s a first. Don't get me wrong, it's refreshing. I don't get that often.” Chris looks at you, the surprise showing clear on his face. For a moment, you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“With what little time I have left to myself, I just don’t have much of it to watch movies as much as I’d like to.”

“No, I totally get where you’re coming from. It’s hard to find the time when you’re constantly on the clock.”

“Exactly.”

Chris pulls out his phone from his back pocket and checks the time. “Shit, it’s that late? I should probably get going. I gotta head back and feed Dodger.”

“Dodger?” You ask as you watch Chris stand up to his feet after getting out of the booth.

“My dog.” Chris clarifies with a smile.

“Oh, well, you do kind of look like you’d be a dog person, so it makes sense.” You muse.

“What does a dog person even look like?” Chris laughs again.

“I don’t know how else to describe it except that you just give off this vibe that you’d be good with dogs, y’know? Maybe it’s the beard. I dunno.” You shrug and laugh a little. His laughter was quickly becoming contagious.

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment, so thank you.”

You slide out of the booth and stand up. “If you have any more questions, just shoot me a text or give me a call then we’ll schedule a meeting for another time.”

“Sounds good. I’ll walk you to your car.”

You and Chris walk out of the coffee shop together and walk to your car.

“I didn’t think talking about being a prosecutor for a few hours could be this much fun. We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Chris opens the door to your car for you when you unlock it.

You raise an eyebrow at him as you get inside your car. “If I didn’t know any better, the way you were talking just now sounds as if you’re suggesting we go out on a date.”

“That’s because I was.”

For once, you were unable to come up with a retort or respond. You hadn’t expected your informal interview with Chris to turn into him trying to shoot his shot with you. Before you could even utter a response, Chris beats you to it.

“Look, you don’t have to give me an answer now. Just… just think about it. That’s all I ask. I know you don’t have a lot of time to yourself, so feel free to get back to me when you have the time.”

You don’t know what else to say to Chris, so you simply nod your head. He leans his head down to looks at you. “Drive safe okay?”

“Yeah.” You start up the car and Chris closes the door before you drive away, reflecting on Chris’s words for the rest of the afternoon and evening.


End file.
